Life is Random
by mikirox1
Summary: Okay, so... A oneshot collection. Sorry for the bad title. This'll be updated when I write stuff. Chapter 3: Princess- Sometimes a servant isn't the best friend of the princess...
1. But You Didn't

Miran: Ah, a oneshot collection. I just figured I should make one because I write way too many oneshots nowadays.

**By the way, Kiran can write in this if she wants to. Just to make that clear.**

**Anyway, here's the first oneshot, based on something I saw on Tumblr. And here's to one of my favorite pairings.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I want to own Vocaloid. Do I? No.**

* * *

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Len," I said nervously, fidgeting. After all, I kind of rammed his car into what may have been a telephone pole. So, yeah, I messed up his brand new car. His _brand spanking new car._

And so I presented his maimed car to him, biting my lip. His bangs were covering his eyes, all creepy/dramatic anime-like! He was gonna yell at me, I was sure.

_Oh no, oh no… Please, please, please don't yell at me…_

I squeezed my eyes shut. Those harsh words were just starting to form…

Len laughed.

Wait, what?

But he did! He gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

I hugged him tight. What a sweetheart! He even forgave me for this…

* * *

"Come on, Len!" I towed him across the sand, grinning. The ocean looked really pretty. The water was blue and sparkly and the sun was shining bright. There were only a few gray clouds. It was the _perfect _day to go to the beach.

Len looked up at the sky. "I don't know. I heard it was going to rain today."

"Oh, please! It's so sunny! And there aren't that many clouds! There's no way it can rain." Really. Aside from the occasional light clouds, there were absolutely none. Why didn't he notice that?

We splashed around in the water for a while. I mean, what else do you do at a beach? I really was quite a bit of fun.

Until it started raining.

I hadn't brought at umbrella. Of course. I thought it would be sunny all day! You know what happened then? Obviously, we got wet. Incredibly wet. And it was pretty cold. Hell, I was freezing my ass off. Apparently, Len felt the same way because he looked unhappy. I was sure he'd say, "I told you so."

But he didn't. He sighed and started to lead me back home. "It's okay. Watch the weather reports next time."

* * *

We were being stared at. Or rather, _he_ was being stared at.

_I should've told him!_ I scolded myself. _I forgot to tell him it's a formal dance! It's all my fault!_

I arrived in a cute orange-white dress, you know, for summer. Len arrived in blue jeans. He must've been humiliated. Still, he didn't complain at all.

After the dance, we didn't speak.

_He must be so angry! There's no way he'll want to keep dating me!_

Len must've seen my distressed expression. He laughed that sweet, quiet laugh of his and grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. "I had fun. What about you?"

* * *

I sat on the couch beside Len, eating some ice cream. It was orange sherbet for me. Len had wanted a banana split. I gave it to him, of course!

We were very cute newlyweds, don't you think?

I ate my ice cream rather sloppily, but I enjoyed every bite. Except for the much-more-than-a-spoonful that I dropped. On Len.

It made a huge mess because it was orange sherbet, which melts fairly quickly, and because he was wearing a white shirt.

I expected him to hit me. I'd hit him if he ruined one of my shirts with his banana split. But he didn't.

He ruffled my hair like always and smiled at me. After he'd changed shirts, he told me, "Be more careful next time."

* * *

"Mama, what're you doing?" my daughter asked. Ah, cute five-year-old Neru… I was proud to call that little girl mine.

I was looking at family photos. I was waiting for my soldier to come home from Iraq. I was smiling at not-so-distant memories. I said simply, "I'm thinking."

Neru pointed at Len in the picture. "That's daddy when we went to the park." Oh, my cute, smart baby…

I smiled. "You're right." I started going through the pantry. "Now what does Neru want for lunch?"

"I want a lollipop! And chocolate! And maybe I'll have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich too!"

"A sandwich it is."

"Aw! But Mama!"

"Okay, she was cute, but I wasn't about to feed her candy for lunch.

There was a knock at the door. I said, "I'll make your sandwich as soon as I'm done with this, okay?"

I got the door, yes. There was a stranger standing in front of me, but I knew that kind of uniform. I asked, "Is Len going to be back soon? I got a letter saying he'd be back soon."

The man refused to meet my eyes. "Mrs. Kagamine, I'm very sorry. He isn't coming back."

* * *

**Miran: I look at this and wonder, _What the hell did I write?_ That was pretty freaking awful. I'll try to do better next time, I promise.**

**Seriously. I started a oneshot collection with something like this. I'm ashamed. **

**Please review. Pretty please. I'll love you if you do. I love you anyway though. Still. I like reviews. I even like flames, damn it. Please?**


	2. Good Night

**Miran: Please don't be mad at me. I wrote more crap. Just... live with it, I beg of you.**

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone. I'm busy sulking because Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

Miku opened the door quietly. "Mikuo? Are you awake?"

The reply was an irritated grunt. "Miku. It's two in the morning. Get out."

"But… Mikuo… I had a bad dream…"

He glared at the frightened girl. "How old are you? If you have a nightmare, you don't crawl into your brother's bed. You suck it up and go to sleep again _in your bed._ Leave."

Miku decided that being persistent would win this one. She walked into his room. "But Mikuo!" she whined. "It's scary and dark!"

"It's dark here too! Wait, you have the energy to whine but you can't just go sleep in your room? What's wrong with you?"

She shook the boy, practically yanking him off the bed. "Mikuo! Please? I'm scared!"

"God damn it, you're killing me! Ow! Stop it! Damn it!" he yelled angrily.

Miku stopped beating her brother only to shove him onto the far side of the bed. She jumped into the now-empty space and pulled the blanket over herself. "Good night!" she sang happily.

"Hey, Miku…"

"Hm?"

Mikuo kicked her off the bed. "Get out." Ah yes, the Hatsunes were both incredibly stubborn and bullheaded.

She punched him in the gut. "Just move over! You're not going to die!"

"You'll live if you sleep in your room!"

"No, I won't! The demons will get me!"

Both of them immediately shut up. They thought of the Kagamine twins and shuddered. Rin and Len had caused nightmares for every Vocaloid.

Mikuo asked quietly, "You don't mean…?"

"Yeah."

"The blonde ones?"

"Yeah," she whispered. They were discussing a topic of pure evil. If any others heard, the twins would know. Then they would get their laughs by traumatizing the poor, unsuspecting Vocaloid.

Mikuo helped his sister up. "Why didn't you just say so?" He pulled the blanket over them both. They laid back to back and fell asleep, unconsciously scooting closer to each other.

Right outside the room, two blonde children were listening intently. They snickered. Who said the twins needed an excuse to scare someone? They had a hushed conversation then went to start up the road roller.

* * *

**What the hell did I just write? This looks like crap to me. Does it look like crap to you?**

**Please review.**

**Screw this, I'm done begging. **

**... I'd still really appreciate it if you'd review though...**


	3. Princess

**Miran: Ah, you have to love Crazy!Len. It's hard not to. **

**Disclaimer: _Go away._**

**By the way, thank you, Renji-tan. You're so sweet. I love you.**

* * *

Look at it. That is your throne. It is made of corpses, corpses of those you killed. It is a throne of death and it is yours to sit upon.

You're a princess. You always have been and you always will be. You told me you wanted a seat of power. This is that seat you wished for. We built it for you. Now you can reign over this place that has waited for you. Now you can reign over hell.

Try it. Sit on it. On top of all the bodies, Miku sits patiently. She angered you the most. She is nothing but a chair now. She's dead so you don't have to worry about her being annoyed by it. You're a thin girl anyway. Miku's a nice chair, don't you think? Your arms can rest on her stiff, cold ones. Sit on cushions of rotting flesh. Don't worry about the body falling apart. This is hell. Anything can happen here. Now wear your bloody red gown. Place on your head the crown of bones. Everything here is all yours.

You look pale. Is something the matter? Why are you staring at me? Surely, you recognize your humble servant. Don't you remember me, my lady?

You're right. I_ am_ dead. I've been dead for a long time. Now we've been reunited. Now I can serve you once more. I'm more than happy to work for you, by the way. Oh right, my head is missing. I haven't been able to find it. I'm fine. A certain fellow that I shall call "Satan" gave me a new voice, one I can use to speak without a mouth, or vocal chords for that matter. I told you anything can happen in hell.

My lady, I can't get you out of here. There's no way out. Don't think of it as prison. It's your new kingdom. This is your country of ice. Yes, we both assumed hell was a hot place, didn't we?

I would be honored if I were you. You rule… some of the dead. They can't really betray you. After life, you are still a princess. There isn't much of a difference between here and there. How? That's simple. After all, you are probably doomed to the same fate.

Yes, that would be a bit unlikely considering Miku, Kaito, and Meiko have gone to… other places. However, this replica of Miku's body might rise up against you and new citizens may appear. Didn't I mention that such things can happen in hell?

Why am I here? Oh, it warms my heart, knowing that you think I belong with… the _good_ people. Yes, I did die for you. Yes, I obeyed you. It is nice that you believe I should be in heaven. Actually, I would be there now but I learned that you would not be permitted there, even if you had begged for forgiveness. I knew you'd come here. That's why I waited here for you. I don't leave.

I'll never let you leave either.

* * *

**It was not originally intended for Vocaloid, understand? And I just wrote it when I felt bored and I didn't want to do my math homework or work on my English project. That's how these things go.**


End file.
